True Acceptance
by TheHalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: As they defeat Zelena at the end of season 3, Rumpelstiltskin is left feeling alone and mourning the loss of his son. However, there might be one person able to make him believe in happy endings again. I respect and enjoy Rumbelle, but this is a Golden Queen fic. PS. English is not my first language, so mistakes might occur.


**Disclaimer:  
**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time. If I did, Golden Queen would have happened. :)**

**Author's Note:  
**

**This is one of my first fanfiction works, so I'm not really sure how happy I am with this. However, I'm looking to improve my writing and thought this would be a great way to do so.**  
**I just received one of my first reviews and it wasn't really nice, but I just left it there because I want to know how people feel about this, even if it's bad. However, I would like people who like it and want to review it and especially people who don't and want to do the same, to give me something to work with, something more than "awful". Suggestions and arguments would be really nice!**

**I hope you enjoy this, **  
**TheHalfBloodPrincess95**

He was at his shop when the door swung open. With all that has happened and Zelena finally out of the way, he needed time alone to recollect. Bae was dead and his life has gotten to a point he never expected. When Bae was born, he lived to protect him and provide for him. When Bae was lost, he lived to find him. But now, he was gone and his life seemed empty. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't a man who easily showed emotions, so during his time in a cell Zelena arranged for him he couldn't even grieve properly. He knew there were people who wanted to see him. Okay, not people, one person. But he couldn't deal with it right away.  
She was here now, though, and it's not like he could ever tell her to leave him alone. Belle hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. And she kept telling him how much she loves him and that now he's a free man, while he was barely listening. He didn't feel like a free man. His son's death was a cage he will forever live in. Things that Zelena made him do will forever make him unlovable. He didn't feel like „the good guys" won, he didn't feel like one of the good guys and he sure as hell didn't feel worthy of the beautiful young woman running her fingers through her hair.

-Rumple? Are you even listening?

-Um, yes, sweetheart, I was just thinking about...  
He wanted to tell her how much this broke him, but he couldn't. There was something in those beautiful blue eyes. Hope. And he couldn't tell her that now he had none.

-Rumple?

-It's nothing. I'm just tired.

-Okay. Do you want to go home and rest? I can make you tea and we can cuddle and talk. You're a free man now, we can finally be together without anything on our minds.

God, she was so wrong. But he couldn't say no. So he agreed.  
After a tea, a cuddle, Belle attempting talk and failing, Belle attempting sex and failing, he finally fell asleep. It wasn't good, but it was better. He tossed and turned and probably wept in his sleep, but it was better.  
Rumpelstiltskin awoke early that day. He kissed Belle's shoulder and went down to the kitchen. While he was sipping his coffee, he thought for a while that life could continue like it did before. And then he remembered nobody will ever call him „Papa" again. God, he would miss that. He had just found his son, they have just built trust and then this happened. In some ways, he was proud of his son. Sacrificing himself for his family, and for everyone else. But pride didn't make this easier. He realised he had no one but Belle who loved him anymore. He wasn't close to his grandson, though he loved Henry, he just wasn't able to show it. The boy was probably scared of him. And with Belle, somehow, even though he loved her, and was grateful she loved him too, that wasn't enough now.  
He went to the mailbox and checked the mail. Doing ordinary things kept Rumpelstiltskin from falling apart. He found a letter, wrapped in a red envelope. It said:  
Could you come by tonight, please? Regina

Rumpelstiltskin kept doing ordinary things. Sometime around midday, he even made love to Belle, although the thought of not being able to tell her how he feel, and then having sex with her made him sick. She cuddled next to him, too happy he was back to notice how he pretty much flinched after she touched him, not ready to be close to anyone yet.  
When the sun set, he headed towards Regina's house. She still had his dagger, and he hoped she would give it back, but there was more to his visit. Although he sometimes hated her, sometimes respected her and sometimes (even though he would have never admitted it) was afraid of her, Regina felt like home. She always felt like home.  
He knocked and she opened right away. She was wearing a black dress that clung tightly at her body, with matching black pumps. Her lips were red, but other than that, she had no makeup. He always thought she possesed extraordinary beauty, but today, there was something in her eyes that made her even more beautiful.

-You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?

-Please, Rumple, the name's Regina. Come in.

He came in and sat down. She returned with two glasses and her famous apple cider. While she poured them the drink, he watched her and was amazed by a strong and yet fragile woman his ex-pupil became. When she bent over the table, he could see it clearly, dangling on her neck. The pendant shaped like a little horse he made for her. It was a very first present she ever received that meant something to her. It was after he started training her and she was insecure and lost. She wanted to do good, but her evil side was developing quickly and he felt sorry for the girl. Sorry that he had to destroy her life in order for her to cast the curse that will bring his happy ending. Rumpelstiltskin was glad to see it, right there, dangling over her heart. She felt like home to him and it was nice to see her cherish something he gave her.

-Now, talk. – she said.

-What about?

-Your son, of course. I know you must be in terrible pain.

-I...I am. – he said, finally letting his feelings out. –I just found him, he just forgave me. We could have had that happy ending. It was so close.

-I know, Rumple. You were a lot of things in your life. A sorcerer, a pawnbroker. But first and foremost, you were a father. And a good one, too.

-I let him go, Regina. I let him go then. If I didn't do that, none of this would have happened. I could have had my happy ending... And so could you.

-I know you blame yourself for a lot of things, but this curse, our lives – it's horrible, but it's understandable. I would have done the same for Henry. I would have crossed, turned and destroyed realms to find him. What you did, you did out of love. And we should never regret the things we do for love. I, on the other hand, did what I did for revenge. And while not a day goes by that I don't regret it, I remember it gave me Henry and forgive myself. You should forgive yourself too. We're not villans and we're not heroes. We're human, Rumple, that's what we are. And we make mistakes and we hurt people, but we do it for love and we do it because we're broken. It doesn't make it right, but it makes him understandable.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile. Then she got up again, left the room and returned with his dagger.

-I want you to have this.

-You don't think I'm dangerous. You don't fear for Zelena?

-No, because I trust you.

-Why?

-Because...Because I love you – she said finally, tears flowing down her cheeks as she did so. It was done now, she could let go.

She cupped his face, looked straight into his eyes and repeated it. And then again. And again. She loved the man before her with all her heart and it took her years to admit that to herself. Regina loved him and she hated the things life has put him through, hated that people in his life always either abandoned him or died, that he was lonely and sad. She saw the man beneath the beast, and loved him the best she could, wanting to heal how broken he was. How broken she was.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, the love she had for him mirrored on his face. Suddenly, he pulled her closer for a kiss, gentle and yet demanding, yearning. She parted her lips for him, wanting him to claim her, to have her in each and every possible way. She was always his, and now, at least for a short moment, he will be hers.  
Her hand caressed the nape of his neck, revelling in the feel of his hair against her hand and in the way he playfully nipped at her lip. The kiss seemed to go on forever and she was fine with it. She could spend a lifetime in his arms. His hands gripped at her waist and suddenly she was pinned between his body and the wall, suddenly aware of the effect she had on him. Feeling his manhood against her stomach made her blood boil and made her beam with pride. She was the one doing this to him, she was the one whom he could tell everything. With her, he could let go, and lose control, knowing she can take it. She can take all of it. Regina's hands sneaked up to his tie, loosening it, then quickly moved on to the buttons on his shirt.

-Are you sure? – he asked. He didn't want to push her, but he needed her. Regina professing her love for him was the most erotic thing he ever saw. And it hit him. It was what it was because he loved her too. Perhaps it wasn't the big and pure True Love. But it was more. It was real love, troubled and slightly broken, but full of understanding and acceptance. He loved this woman, and having her in his arms was more than he could ever wish for.

-I've never wanted anything more, Rumple.  
As she answered him, he pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and took her in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom, loving how hard her hands were gripping at him, as if she wanted to never let him go.  
He laid her on the bed and crawled atop of her. He kissed her again, caressing her cheek, moving the strands of her raven hair away. Her fingers returned to unbuttoning his shirt, and then taking it completely off. She trailed her lips down every little patch of his skin that she discovered, smiling against his chest as he sighed with pleasure. He then realised she was overdressed and took her dress off. She wore red underwear, and the sight of her beneath him, all raven hair and red lace, was probably the most beautiful thing he saw in his entire life. Regina saw the way he was looking at her, all lust and love, and desperate need, and it made her feel complete. This could be her happy ending. It could be their happy ending. She flipped them over and started kissing, licking and nipping at his skin once again, as if she could never have enough of him. She loved how his skin felt against her tongue and how easily she could make him moan. Wanting more, needing more, she unzipped his trousers and took his cock out, gasping wantonly at the thought of having him burried deep inside of her. She steadied herself. Regina didn't know what tomorrow brings, and she was planning on getting the most of this night. She pumped him with her hand, while licking at his tip, and he couldn't hold it together anymore. He flipped them around again and started taking off her underwear, hasty and now hating the garments he was admiring not so long ago. He wanted to see her, all of her, to have her, to make her his in every way. This woman was flawed and with all her flaws, she was perfection. He licked his way from his shoulder to her earlobe, stopping just to whisper.

-I love you too, Regina.

Then, as her tears began flowing again, he held her tight, barely moving, barely breathing, wanting nothing more than to be by her side forever. When she calmed down, he countinued kissing her, his hands caressing her sides. He made his way down slowly, his lips closing around her nipple as his hand made his way to the gorgeous damp curls that nested between her legs. He circled her clit lazily and gently, and she gasped at the sensation. He kissed her again and his hand picked up movement, and soon she was writhing beneath him, her cheeks flushed and her red mouth open.

-Please, Rumple, I want you. Take me.

That was all the invitation he needed. He pushed inside of her slowly, gritting his teeth trying to control himself. He wanted to take his time, but he also needed her, wanted her to a point of madness. He started to move slowly with deep thrusts that made her entire body shudder. Regina held him tightly, her nails digging into his flesh, wanting all of him. His thrusts became faster, and she panted, and then gasped in shock. His skin has changed its color and was now the greenish-gold it was when she met him in the Enchanted forest.

-What's going on?

-I don't know. But I think, if True Love has a way of expressing itself, True Acceptance must too.

He smiled and kissed her, and they continued their lovemaking. The change in his skin made Regina want him even more. However handsome he was in this land, that was the Rumpelstiltskin she fell in love with and being able to have him in that form drove her to the point of no return. She let out a little cry and bit into his shoulder as she came, and the sight of her falling apart in his arms made him do the same.

-I love you, Regina.

-I love you too, Rumple.

She hugged him as he caressed her hair. This felt right, and finally, she was truly happy. They watched as his skin turned normal again and it dawned on her. He will have to go. Back to the little bookworm. Belle, she corrected herself. She wanted to respect a woman he loved, even if it killed her. She let out a little tear.

-What's the matter, darling?

-You'll go back to her. In the morning, you'll go back to Belle. I can't blame you. She's good and pure and loves you with all her heart.

-So do you. And you understand me, you make me feel complete and you make me feel like I'm not alone in this. I don't want to hurt Belle, but I'll be damned if I lose you now that I finally have you.  
She kissed him again and as the little horse pendant rubbed between their chest as they kissed, she knew she got her happy ending at last.


End file.
